One In This World
by BonesBird
Summary: Can she finally accept that he is the man she wants.


**Title: Hold Me When I'm Lonely  
><strong>**Summary: Can she finally accept that he is the man she wants.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One In This World = Haylie Duff**

**This fic wasn't given a specific pairing until I asked a few friends. So thanks to Ana, PinkAngel, LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou and Jekkah. This won out over it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been searching for<br>**__**A heart that needs a heart like mine  
><strong>__**I've been reaching for  
><strong>__**A hand that understands**_

It had taken years fo her to get to this point. For her to even admit that she was interested in someone. Especially him. There were things that shouldn't happen between friends. Sex being one of them. Her mind wouldn't allow her to make that leap. Something held her down on the floor. It didn't seem to matter that she did want him. That she wanted him with every fibre of her being. He was the perfect match for her, and she knew that. So why would her mind not let her go.

_**I've been waiting for  
><strong>__**Someone that I can love that loves me  
><strong>__**Loves me for the one that I am  
><strong>__**Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
><strong>__**Someone to keep the rain away**_

For years they had danced around each other. It didn't matter that work was what had brought them so close. That it was what they mostly talked about in the beginning. It had drifted once they spent more time alone together. Talking about their families, their homes. Where they wanted to be. They had both avoided talking about a possible future family. He liked to play around, and flirted with almost anything that moved. She needed more stability than that.

_**I've been praying that  
><strong>__**Someone like you would rescue me  
><strong>__**I've been hoping that  
><strong>__**I'll find my way to you**_

She watched him from a distance, interacting with other people. Never letting herself get close enough. Never letting herself truly trust that he wanted her for who she was. She always worried that someone would be more attractive, more interesting. It didn't matter that he'd proven time and again that he loved her. That she was the one for him. That he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

_**I've been dreaming that somehow I'd finally find somebody  
><strong>__**Somebody to make my dreams come true  
><strong>__**Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
><strong>__**Someone to give my whole world too**_

Now she knew it was time to confront him They had been playing around, and no matter what they'd done they still hadn't crossed that boundary, and when they did, she was saying she was ready for more than friendship. She walked over to him, and just wrapped her arms around him. He responded in the best way he could. He kissed her back, as ferociously as she was kissing him. Hear heart was racing, and all her blood was rushing to her head. She had never experienced a kiss like this.

_**Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
><strong>__**Someone to tell my secrets too  
><strong>__**Someone who's living for me only  
><strong>__**Someone to give my whole world  
><strong>__**They say**_

They fell onto her bed, her floor. They made love wherever they could stop. She heard his whispered comments, his feelings about the two of them, and she knew that he was completely right. It didn't matter that they hadn't planned anything. Everything they did made her feel complete in a ways she'd never known. In a primal way she felt alive.

_**There's one in this world for everyone  
><strong>__**One heart, one soul to walk beside you  
><strong>__**One in this life to share your love  
><strong>__**One touch to touch the heart inside you**_

They laid wrapped up together after. Talking. Nothing coming between the two of them. Nothing stopping them being themselves. Her heart was so full of his love. Knowing that what they'd been doing had been the start of something wonderful. She had fallen in love with him, and no matter what, she knew she would fight to keep him. She'd fight to hold him.

_**Wanna reach for each night  
><strong>__**Wanna trust with your life  
><strong>__**That's what I believe  
><strong>__**You're the one  
><strong>__**You're the one in this world for me**_


End file.
